nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Jr. (video game)
For the e-Reader game, see here |system4JP = |system4EU = |system4AU = |system5 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system5NA = |system5JP = |system5EU = |system5AU = |system6 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system6NA = |system6JP = |system6EU = |system7 = Nintendo Switch |system7NA = |system7JP = |system7EU = |class1 = Club Nintendo |genre = Platformer |rating = Yes |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |ACB = G |Fix = a }} Donkey Kong Jr. is a 1982 arcade game by Nintendo. Throughout the 1980s, it was also released for various console systems. in most versions. Its eponymous star, Junior, is trying to rescue his father, who has been captured by Mario—Mario's only appearance as the villain in a video game. This game is the sequel to the famous Donkey Kong. Description The player (Junior) attempts to rescue his father, Donkey Kong after Mario (who is known as Jumpman in this game) finally catches him and throws him in a cage (beginning where the last game ended). The game can be classified as a platformer. Fruits hang in predictable locations, which can be knocked off to fall on enemies, killing them. The game has four levels; Vines, Springboard, Chains and Mario's Hideout (an electrified fortress featuring Sparks). Mario releases the enemies on each level to chase Junior away. After completing these four levels, the quest repeats with increased difficulty. Up to two players may play the game alternately. The game's cabinet is a standard upright, and its controls are simple; they consist of a joystick, two player select buttons, and a single jump button. Legacy This is the second of three arcade games to feature Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Junior is regarded as one of the Top 100 Video Games by the Killer List of Videogames. Donkey Kong Junior is unique in that Mario is depicted as a villain to thwart in the game. This is the only Nintendo video game to feature Mario as an antagonist. In the initial introduction, there appear to be two Mario(s) pulling up Donkey Kong's cage. One fan-developed theory is that the other "Mario" could be Luigi, who would later be formally introduced in Mario Bros. The game later spawned a cereal which featured fruit-flavored cereal pieces shaped like bananas and cherries. Donkey Kong Jr. is shown on the box wearing a red shirt with a big yellow J printed on the front. It is one of the 16 games featured in NES Remix Cameos * WarioWare: Twisted!, Game Boy Advance - 2005 - As one of 9-Volt's games. Ports Like most arcade games of this era, this game was ported to many home systems, such as the Atari 2600 and the Commodore 64, including the video game consoles NES and Famicom Disk System. A Game & Watch version of the game was also made. The NES version was one of the three launch titles for the system in Japan. The game was later the main game on the e-Reader and is now available on the Virtual Console for 500 Wii Points. Club Nintendo For a limited time only (until March 9th, 2014) Club Nintendo members can get the download code for just 150 Coins. External links *Original text from Wikipedia *A Java version of the game *Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) at GameFAQs *Donkey Kong Jr. (NES) at GameFAQs *(Famicom Disk System) at GameFAQs es:Donkey Kong, Jr. Category:Arcade games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:E-Reader games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1982 video games Category:1983 video games Category:1986 video games Category:1987 video games Category:1988 video games Category:2002 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:2011 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo (Japan) Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Games published by Nintendo (Other regions) Category:Club Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 video games Category:Arcade Archives Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games